Super Paper Mario
| genre = RPG/Platformer | modes = Single Player | ratings = ESRB: E -Everyone OFLC: G - General | platforms = Wii }} Super Paper Mario is an RPG-type platformer for the Wii, in the vein of the classic Mario titles, but with the aesthetic qualities of the Paper Mario series. The game takes place in a strange 2D dimension. However, it's not just a 2D side-scroller. The game fuses elements of 2D and 3D gameplay together, shifting back and forth between dimensions. As Nintendo Power magazine describes it, the game is the first "2.5D" sidescrolling video game. The player must start out with Mario, as time moves on Princess Peach, Luigi, and even Bowser will be playable and switched at anytime via the (+) menu. The game also uses a lot of references from Super Mario Bros. For example, a certain power-up allows characters to turn into a huge pixelated 8-bit sprites of themselves to destroy virtually everything in their path. They look like they did in Super Mario Bros. when this happens. The game was originally planned for the Nintendo GameCube, but Nintendo changed it to the Wii to accommodate the motion-sensing to control Tippi and the mini-games. Additionally, the game was originally going to be released in 2006, but the year has been changed to 2007. All of the graphics in the game also seem to have pixelated effects, including small squares to make up colors of objects and backgrounds; however, they are visible and share a style with Mario's Super Picross. Super Paper Mario was released in North America on April 9, 2007 and in Europe on September 14, 2007. Story As so many stories start, Princess Peach has been kidnapped and, upon hearing this news, Mario and Luigi set off to Bowser's Castle to save her from Bowser, whom they suspect to be the kidnapper. However, it is not true. Once they arrive and confront the Koopa King, he says that he was just about to do that. That's when the evil Count Bleck, a mastermind who refers to himself and others in third person, appears, along with Peach. He uses his control of black holes to render Mario unconscious, then takes Bowser, the Koopa Troop, Luigi, and Peach to Castle Bleck, which is in another dimension. Mario is the only one left in the keep, still out-cold. Bleck has possession of a book named Dark Prognosticus which tells of a marriage of a powerful king, and a pure-hearted princess, that will open a dimensional rift ("The Void") that will swallow the whole universe. Later on, Peach regains her own consciousness to find herself and Bowser in wedding outfits. It's a wedding that's been arranged by Count Bleck, where Peach is about to get married to Bowser! Bleck, acting as the priest, asks both of them if they will "take each other as their lawfully wedded husband/wife until their games are over". Bowser joyfully says yes, but Peach refuses. She is then put into hypnosis by Bleck's assistant, Nastasia and by forced her to say "I do". Luigi, also in the area, wakes and tries to stop Bleck. But it's too late-because of the the bonding of Bowser and Peach, the Chaos Heart has appeared. Bleck begins laughing evilly and flees the scene with the Heart. Meanwhile, Mario is awakened by a Pixl named Tippi, who brings him to the town of Flipside (where a small hole, The Void, is found in the sky). Here Mario meets Merlon. Merlon has the opposite of Bleck's book called the Light Prognosticus, and he explains to Mario that the book tells of a hero to stop Bleck, which exactly describes Mario. But before he can do anything, he must find the eight Pure Hearts, one of which Merlon has and gladly offers to Mario. Tippi then guides Mario to the first Heart Pillar where Mario puts the Pure Heart he got fom Merlon and a red door appears on top of Flipside Tower leading straight to Lineland. Before Mario starts his journey for the seven other Pure Hearts, Merlon tells him that the hero will meet a flip wizard that will teach him the "dimensional technique" which is a crucial ability to finding the rest of the pure hearts and saving the world. Merlon, being sure this refers to his friend Bestovius, leads Mario to Lineland to seek-out the flip wizard and this technique. Meanwhile, in Castle Bleck, Natasia reports to Count Bleck that there has been some "inter-dimensional activities" lately and suspects it's the hero of prophecy that's causing it. Count Bleck then sends O' Chunks to take care of the hero. Dimentio then decides to join O' Chunks in his plans to defeat the hero. Chapter 1: Lineland By going through the red door, Mario starts of his adventure in Lineland, the first world. He manages to find the Flip wizard, Bestovius, and gains the ability to flip between dimensions. He uses this ability quite often, for it helped him proceed through Lineland. After the green lush, Mario and Tippi then go to Mount Lineland where, after a lot of mountain climbing, they eventually reach Yold Town, where he finds another Pixl named Thoreau. This Pixl proves to be very handy later on when Mario goes to Yold Desert and solves many puzzles using his new friend. Here, Mario was greeted by O' Chunks, a minion of Count Bleck with a Scottish accent who attacks him. Mario used Thoreau to beat the thug easily, and proceeded onward to the Yold Ruins. There, Mario went through some tricky traps and puzzles, until he made it to the top of the ruins, where he was greeted by Fracktail. Fracktail checked his databases, (to which there was the familiar look of the Wii Shop Channel loading symbol, complete with the jingling chimes) and recognized Mario as the legendary hero. The robotic dragon was about to let Mario pass, until Dimentio comes and corrupts him. He fights Mario, but was soon defeated. Mario then enters the sanctum Fracktail was guarding, and was given a Pure Heart by Merlumina, one of the ancients who wrote the Light Prognosticus. Note: In part 1-1 of this world, the background music has a remix of the classic Super Mario Bros and Super Mario World themes, as well as the famous six blocks from the beginning of world 1-1 in Super Mario Bros. Interlude O' Chunks Reports back to Castle Bleck in shame, after his crushing defeat by Mario. Count Bleck then attempts to defeat Mario by sending Mimi to deal with the problem. Count Bleck is confident of this act as he has given Mimi powers to hopefully defeat Mario. Nastasia then goes in the search of some of the "goons" who still aren't under the Count's control. Peach then wakes up in Castle Bleck where she meets a Koopa Troopa and a Hammer Bro. The Hammer Bro. goes in search for Bowser while Peach and the Koopa Troopa go in search for an exit. The Hammer Bro. is seen getting hypnotized by Nastasia and is now under the Count's control. The duo continue their search for an exit and are then trapped by a dead-end. Nastasia then hypnotizes the Koopa Troopa and right before Peach gets hypnotized, she gets teleported out of Castle Bleck... Mario returns to Flipside where he goes to Merlon's place with the second Pure Heart he got from Merlumina. The void is bigger than last time, although still not very big. A citizen of Flipside enters Merlon's place in panic and then guides Merlon to the Third Floor of Flipside. Mario follows them both only to notice Peach lying on the ground unconscious. Merlon requests Mario to go to Saffron's for a dish that can help Peach recover. Saffron cooks some Spicy Soup using a Fire Burst and she then recovers fully. Mario and Peach go to Merlon's Place where he says that the next Pure Heart is most likely held by Merlee, the charmer. Princess Peach who just joined the group, helps Mario find the next Heart Pillar, where they put the Pure Heart they just got and an orange door appears on Flipside Tower leading to Gloam Valley. The heroes then set off for the third Pure Heart. Chapter 2: Gloam Valley They enter Gloam Valley and cross multiple water gaps in the hopes to find Merlee's Mansion. On the way, they find an explosive Pixl named Boomer who helped them defeat Shlurps and clear puzzles. They find Merlee's Mansion where Mimi is disguised as a maid for Merlee. Mimi has set some traps to stall the heroes, but they eventually find a key leading to the locked door guarded by a Gnaw. They enter another room where they break a vase worth one million rubees. The heroes find themselves in a huge debt and are forced to pay it in full, in order to continue the adventure. On the way, they meet a new Pixl called Slim giving them the ability to turn paper thin. After accessing some secret rooms with the help of a couple of imprisoned men, they managed to collect one million rubees and repay the loan, where Mimi then explodes of rage because the heroes decursed the mansion and the imprisoned men in it. Tippi guides the heroes to the basement of the mansion only to find Merlee trying to communicate with them, however the distance is too vast so she shortly loses connection with them. Merlee was able to tell the heroes that she was indeed in the basement of the mansion, but also that they should be careful... Tippi wonders what she could have meant by "be careful", but alas, the heroes continue through the mazelike basemnet. They reach a room where it appears to have Merlee in it. But the heroes remembering Merlee's words, soon discovered it was actually Mimi using her clone ability on Merlee. Mimi, angry at her failure, transforms into her true from, a spider-like creature. The heroes continue their search for Merlee while still having Mimi on their trail, and eventually end-up in the girls' washroom where Merlee hid. Mimi chooses do turn back into Merlee again to try to fool the heroes into thinking she was really Merlee. The heroes are forced to take on a quiz show determining who is the real Merlee. When Mario an Peach figure-out who the real Merlee is, Mimi attacks them, but the battle shortly ended with the help of Merlee's cheers. Merlee then offers the Third Pure Heart to the duo, however, she mentions that the two will find two more heroes in their quest. Interlude With Mimi defeated by the hero, Count Bleck decides to send his third minion, Dimentio, to go after the hero of prophecy. Nastasia goes back at trying to find the rest of the "goons" who still aren't under the Count's control. Meanwhile, Luigi wakes up at Castle Bleck and is shortly greeted by two Goombas who tricked him into finding them an exit out of the castle. They're eventually meeted by a dead-end where one of the Goombas is seen getting hypnotised by Nastasia. The other Goomba simply joins the winning team and Luigi is then held by the other brain-washed goons (and a traitor Goomba) where he then gets hypnotised by Nastasia himself... The Void is still getting bigger. With the heroes having three Pure Hearts in hand, they go in search for the third Heart Pillar by themselves and with the help of their new Pixls, Boomer and Slim. They managed to find the Heart Pillar and put the third Pure Heart in it making a yellow door appear on Flipside Tower leading to the Bitlands. With Merlee's words of "the other two heroes" in their heads, they cary on their jounrey in the hopes of eventually finding them. Chapter 3: The Bitlands After going through the third door, they find themselves in the Bitlands where Tippi is attacked by a creature who seem to be invisible at the moment. A chameleon decloaks itself and takes the butterfly to the geek-looking chameleon's lair. Mario now finds himself Tippiless and must endure this handicap for the rest of the Chapter (this includes Chapter 3-1, 3-2, 3-3 and 3-4.) After the pixelated greenery they run across a panicking Koopa Troopa who hits an Item Block and grabs a Mega Star. The scared Koopa transforms into a pixelated, gigantic Koopa Troopa with the looks a Koopa had in Super Mario Bros. With the Koopa chasing the heroes, the hero must find another Mega Star in order to defeat the giant. After this, they come across a dead-end with only a sign saying: "sepip der eht neewteb ni llaf" which read backwards says "fall in between the red pipes." The sign implies that the hero must jump between the two red pipes back at the main area of the Chapter. After doing so, the five find themselves in an underground area similar to the underground area of Super Mario Bros. (filled with nostalgic music.) After their exit from the underground, they find themselves facing a Soopa Striker who declares war with the heroes. After bypassing the war they blow up Bowser's newly found lair. Angry about the destruction of his lair, Bowser decides to fight Mario one-on-one (without Peach, but with the help of the Pixls.) After Bowser got beaten, Peach convinces Bowser to join them in their adventure (if there's no world, what would Bowser be able to rule?) The three continue on where they're greeted by a large ocean blocking their way. With the ocean in the way, the heroes must now swim across in order to continue. After certain underwater puzzles they meet another pixl named Thudley who will throw his weight around and give the heroes the ability to Ground Pound. They eventually meet a cranky, humongous Blooper where they must burn the red flipper of the colossal squid in order to beat it. After this battle, they are faced with a huge tree, but it is not blocking their way - they must climb it. As they proceed up the tree they eventually meet with Dimentio with the first real battle against him begins. After the trounce, they ride the red wind and enter a warp pipe, ending Chapter 3-3. At the nerd lair, the heroes go through many puzzles and quizzes, in order to enter secret rooms. They finally meet with Francis where he seems to have trapped Tippi in a cage and now wants to talk to Peach via a communicator called Swoon.exe. Peach gets angry and blows up the communicator and fights Francis to get Tippi. After Francis is beaten and Tippi is freed, Tippi's heart collapses in happiness and the fourth Pure Heart is revealed and given to the heroes. Interlude Back to Castle Bleck, Dimentio tells his story of "how the heroes managed to best him." While, all three (O'Chunks, Mimi and Dimentio) have been beaten by Mario, Count Bleck thinks it's time to send "him" to the hero of prophecy. The Void is not very small anymore. Back at Flipside the heroes places the fourth Pure Heart in the fourth Heart Pillar where a green door, leading to Outer Space, appears on top of Flipside Tower. The heroes now go through the fourth door with an unexpected surprise about to come... Chapter 4: Outer Space , and Barry check out something unusual.]] They used the next Pure Heart to enter Outer Space, but found out they could not breathe here (even though they could in the last game) So they went back and got a helmet from one of the citizens back at Flipside, then went back to Outer Space. Here, they met Squirps, who served as their guide and ray gun to attack the space creatures. They made a pit stop on Planet Blobule so that Squirps could go to the bathroom. They found an outhouse, but had to irradicate the Pixl Fleep out of there first by giving some "toilet" paper first. Fleep thanked the gang by joining their party. After Squirps was done with his business, they went back onward into the Outer Limits. After that, they made their arrival to the Whoa Zone, where the Pure Heart was said to be here (or so said Squirps). After going through all the weirdness of the zone, they found the final path to the Pure Heart being blocked by another one of Bleck's flunkies, Mr. L. He seemed to more fore familiar to the others, as his attacks were of that of someone else they knew very well. The trio triumphed over Mr. L, but that just made him call for backup - his weird space machine, Brobot. Using Squirps, Brobot toppled, and Mr. L ran off. Squirps then led the gang to a statue of his mother, where the Pure Heart lied. The Void is still growing. Upon returning to Flipside, Tippi faints, leaving her at Merlon's and the gang finding the way into the next world themselves. Luckily, Fleep revealed a way into the alter-ego of Flipside, Flopside. Here, they manage to reveal the next door. They go back to Flipside, get Tippi, and enter the next world. Chapter 5: Land of the Cragnons .]] They drop in (literally) to Downtown of Crag, where they are given the job of finding the missing citizens who are being taken away by Floro Sapiens. As the gang tracks down some Floro Sapiens with Cragnons, they end up fighting O'Chunks again (with the assistance of Dimentio's Dimension D). They beat him, and then find another Pixl, Cudge, who helps them enter the Floro Caverns. There, they helped Flint Cragley find his cameramen, and use the key he had to enter into the deeper parts of the Floro Caverns. Eventually, they found out that the Floros have been brainwashing Cragnons with Floro Sprouts to do their bidding. Mario and Co. wandered around the area, until they found another Pixl, Dottie. She used her powers to shrink the gang when needed, and this led to everyone fighting O'Chunks again. This time though, Dimentio put a Floro Sprout on the Scotsman's head, making him look, feel, and sound dumber than he already was. They beat him in Dimension D again, and got the Sprout he dropped off. The Sprout helped Mario get inside the main hall of the Floro Sapien ruler, King Croacus. They met the king himself, then gave him a good beating. Only afterwards did they find out that it was the Cragnons who were doing the wrong-doing by polluting the waters with their garbage, which had driven Croacus mad. After the apologies, Mario and Co. were awarded the next Pure Heart that Croacus had. The Void is now somewhat large. Chapter 6: Sammer's Kingdom They used the next Pure Heart to open a doorway leading to the Sammer's Kingdom, where the Void is almost at full size. They were "welcomed" by one of the Sammer Guys, Jade Blooper. They fight, and beat him. That's when King Sammer comes with his 99 other Sammer Guys, and explians the rules of his land. Beating all 100 of his men will earn them his treasure: another Pure Heart. So, the gang starts fighting their way though the gates of Sammer Guys. Unfortunatley, when they reach the 20th gate and defeat Rolling Thwomp, Count Bleck appears announcing the imminent destruction of the Sammer Kingdom. After Tippi has a brief chat with him, Bleck leaves. Mario and Co. go past the next five Sammer Guys, who are too weak to fight, until they meet up with the king again. he decides that they should have the Pure Heart now instead of later, and shows that it's in the chest on the 26th gate. The gang opens it up to reveal not a Pure Heart, but a bomb that blows up in their face, but nobody is harmed. The king is upset at this, and reveals himself to be Mimi. She fights the crew in her normal form, but gets trashed again. She doesn't care, because she was only trying to stall them. Mimi leaves, and the gang continues to rush to the 100th gate. But by the 30th, they are too late. The Void devours the entire kngdom, and everything in it. Thankfully, the gang manages to get back Flipside, unharmed. They see the door to the Sammer Kingdom still there, and decide to go back in. What they find is nothing but a large, white land mass. The Void left the Sammer Kingdom totally blank, leaving only small outlines of the palace, and a really long line for the gang to walk on. Mario and Co. continue to go through the dead world, until they come across the Pure Heart, or what was left of it, as it looked to be nothing more than a dull, heart-shaped rock. But before they could claim it, Mr. L appears and takes it for himself. The gang battles him, and his new Brobot L-Type, and emerge victorious again. They get the Pure Heart from L, who later on gets "destroyed" by Dimentio. Afterwards, Mario and Co. go back to Merlon's to discuss what to do about the Pure Heart rock. Dimentio appears with the answer, and "destroys" Mario, Peach, and Bowser. Meanwhile the Void is starting to get dangerously large.... Chapter 7: The Underwhere Mario wakes up to find himself in The Underwhere- the video game Underworld. Mario looks around trying to find a way out of the place. He comes across a strange fairy-like girl who doesn't seem to like him, then makes his way to Queen Jaydes' palace. Here, he meets Jaydes, who finds herself in a predicament. King Grambi of The Overthere wishes to have his daughter Luvbi back immediately. Jaydes asks Mario to find Luvbi for her, and for doing so, will revive the stone Pure Heart. Mario's search for Luvbi ends up in him finding his own brother Luigi. With Luigi's special jump ability, the Mario Bros. find Luvbi, who goes back to Jaydes after being found again. The brothers return to Jaydes, who is happy to have Luvbi back. She gives back at restored Pure Heart, and sends them back to Flipside. The brothers head back to Merlon's to get the Pixls, then head to Flipside to activate the next door. The door ironically takes them back to the Underwhere, where Jaydes gives them a new task of escorting Luvbi to the Overthere. They make their way past Underwhere Road, where they find Bowser and get past three Door Guardians (Dorguys the First, Second, and Third) , including fighting a ravenous Underchomp. Then they make their way through Overthere Stair where they manage to get Peach back by waking her up from a deep sleep with a repulsive fruit. Finally, when they reach The Overthere, they end up freeing Nimbis, fighting all sorts of skeletons, and beating up the frozen cannon creature, Bonechill, who was attacking the Overthere. It was later revealed that Luvbi was a Pure Heart, and after a fierce argument with her parents, Luvbi decided to transform back to her Pure Heart form, and was given to Mario and the gang. The Void is now almost full size. Chapter 8: Castle Bleck They went back to Flipside to use the last Pure Heart to enter Castle Bleck. They had to travel to Flopside Tower, since there was no remaining doors in Flipside. Here, the gang faces many foes, including strong, white versions of past enemies, and more of Bowser's brainwashed lackies. Eventually, the gang meets up with Count Bleck's most loyal minions once more. Bowser fights O'Chunks, Peach fights Mimi, and Luigi fights Dimentio. These battles all lead to the same results of them being lost to the castle, leaving only Mario left to fight Count Bleck. Before Luigi engages Dimentio, Dimentio reveals his true intentions. He has been plotting against Bleck the whole time, feigning loyalty to him and manipulating events for his own sinister purposes. He was the one who released Peach and Bowser from Castle Bleck so they would join Mario. He released Luigi from Nastasia's mind control and sent him to the Underwhere to meet up with Mario who he sent to the Underwhere to repair the powerless Pure Heart. He has been testing and helping them the whole time in order for them to collect the Pure Hearts and use them to defeat Bleck. Mario finally makes it to the castle's inner sanctum, where he is greeted by Bleck himself, and Nastasia. After his assistant leaves, Bleck attacks Mario with the power of the Chaos Heart, while Mario continuously jumps on him, having no effects. Eventually, Bleck gets bored with Mario and prepares a major attack that will end him. At that moment, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi come in to help. It looks like they survived whatever happened to them, and used the Pure Hearts to break Bleck's barrier. The foursome manages to topple the vulnerable Count, revealing the Chaos Heart. As Bleck pleads for death, Dimentio emerges, seemingly murders Nastasia, and takes control of the Chaos Heart, and Luigi. He fuses them together to create Super Dimentio. Dimentio then sends Bleck, Nastasia, and Tippi to Dimention D, and combines his power with his jester abomination to make the beast invincible. Super Dimentio reveals that he's invincible to the heroes and begins to destroy all worlds. As all hope seems lost along with existence itself, Bleck and Tippi argue about the heroes' predicament, until Mimi and O'Chunks come with their support. It is revealed that before Tippi was turned into a Pixl, she was really Timpani, the love of Count Bleck, and that when Timpani vanished, Count Bleck thought the world was meaningless without her and used the Chaos Heart to try to destroy it. Now reunited, their hope makes the Pure Hearts reactivate. Tippi brings them to Mario and the gang, and uses them to render Super Dimentio vulnerable(as well as fully healing Mario and Co.). After an intense battle, Super Dimentio's body explodes leaving only his head. Barely clinging to life, Dimentio has one last trick up his sleeve. He leaves a portion of his power to stay behind even after death to continue controlling the Chaos Heart and wipe out all existence. Uttering his final "Ciao", Dimentio explodes and sinks into the ground and obliteration. Luigi is released unharmed, but the Chaos Heart's power continues and the worlds continue to decay. As the worlds begin to deform under the humongous Void, the reformed Bleck and his minions lead Mario and other three heroes to a door that Bleck summons. It's the chapel where Bleck married Bowser and Peach. Bleck and Tippi come to the podium, where they marry themselves. This was enough to get rid of the Chaos Heart and the Void. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, and the Pixls return to Flipside, where they are greeted once more by Merlon. They are all curious to what happened to Bleck and Tippi, now known to be Blumiere and Timpani. Until then, they all participate in a victory dinner that Saffron made for them. Mario and the others were sent back to their own dimension after that. Between chapters, an all-dialogue narrative takes place, concerning the story of two lovers named Blumiere and Timpani, which becomes increasingly relevant to the main story of the game. Also, upon completing the final chapter of Castle Bleck, since Tippi ended her game marrying Count Bleck, she is unavailable to use, instead Tiptron can be bought from Francis as a replacment. O'Chunks also appears near the first Flipside Heart Pillar, Nastasia appears near the first Flopside Heart Pillar, and Mimi goes back to Merlee's Mansion. Gameplay Playable Characters Playable characters are *Mario – He has the ability to flip dimensions, making a three-dimensional path that would normally be impassible. He can also avoid enemy attacks while flipping. However, this uses up power from his ability meter, then his health, and at the same time restoring the power gauge. *Princess Peach – She can use her parasol to float long distances and deflect damage. Playable after Chapter 1, she at first starts out in Castle Bleck, then ends up at Flipside. After this, she joins Mario in his adventure. She becomes unplayable in two points however; from after Chapter 6 to the middle of Chapter 7-3, and from the end of Chapter 8-2 to the middle of the fight with Count Bleck. *Bowser – He is able to breathe fire, a far more powerful attack than other attacks, and his jumps deal double the damage. however, his heavy weight makes him the slowest of the group. Playable from Chapter 3 onwards except from two points; from after Chapter 6 to the middle of Chapter 7-2, and from the end of Chapter 8-1 to the middle of the fight with Count Bleck. Bowser hits on Peach a lot more than the other Paper Mario games since he thinks they're married. *Luigi – He has a higher jump than the others, allowing him to reach places otherwise inaccessible. First playable after Chapter 2, he begins in Castle Bleck. Afterwards, Luigi gets brainwashed and turned into Mr. L until the end of Chapter 6. He does not become playable again until Chapter 7 onwards, when he joins Mario's party. There are two more instances where he is not playable: from the end of Chapter 8-3 to the middle of the fight with Count Bleck, and the entire fight with Super Dimentio (because during that fight, Dimentio and Luigi both transform into Super Dimentio). Luigi may have been a late addition to the game. Though playable, the game manual doesn't mention him. Luigi is nowhere to be found in the character pages, and the boxart give him small, discreet appearances, especially in comparison to those of the other playable characters. Luigi was also not present in any of Super Paper Mario's early forms of promotional material. However, Nintendo may have wanted to keep Luigi's playability secretive, given that he becomes playable long after the other three characters in the game. However, in European manuals and official website, Luigi is referred on the character page/section. (Though Luigi is mentioned in the Main character page in European manuals, He is not seen on the Character ability page.) Audience The Audience is a group of generic creatures who will appear whenever Mario, Peach, Bowser or Luigi attacks an enemy and does a stylish move, which is done by shaking the Wii Remote when stomping on an enemy. They appear on the sides of the screen and say "Nice", "Good", "Great", "Wonderful", and "Excellent". This approval of the Crowd gives the player a higher score than if they had just jumped on the enemy. The audience in this game only has a handful of species from the previous game. By doing this, the player can get more points faster. Items Attack Items *Bone-In Cut – Temporarily doubles the player's Attack. *Fire Burst – Broils enemies with searing flames. *Ghost Shroom – Summons a Ghost Shroom to damage enemies. *Ice Storm – Pelts enemies with frigid shards of ice. *Mighty Tonic – Briefly doubles the player's attack. *Pow Block – Rattles enemies on the ground and ceiling. *Shell Shock – Rams into enemies when the player kicks the shell. *Shooting Star – Showers enemies with a flurry of shooting stars. *Thunder Rage – Strikes enemies with lightning. *Volt Shroom – Briefly paralyzes enemies the player touches. 'Defense Items *Block Block – Makes the player invincible temporarily. *Courage Shell – Temporarily reduces the damage the player takes by half. *Turtley Leaf – Reduces all damage by half. '''Recovery Items *Big Egg – Restores 12 HP and cures poison. *Black Apple – Restores 1 HP and cures poison. *Blue Apple – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Cake Mix – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Dayzee Tear – Restores 3 HP and cures poison. *Dried Shroom – Restores 1 HP and cures poison. *Fresh Pasta Bunch – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Fresh Veggie – Restores 10 HP and cures poison. *Golden Leaf – Restores 1 HP and cures poison. *Honey Jar – Restores 10 HP and cures poison. *Horsetail – Restores 7 HP and cures poison. *Hot Sauce – Temporarily doubles the player's Attack. *Inky Sauce – Restores 3 HP and cures poison. *Keel Mango – Restores 7 HP and cures poison. *Life Shroom – Automatically restores 5 HP if the player falls in battle. *Long-Last Shake – Regenerates the player's HP over time. *Mild Cocoa Bean – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Mushroom – Restores 10 HP when touched. *Peachy Peach – Restores 10 HP and cures poison. *Pink Apple – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Power Steak – Restores 15 HP and cures poison. *Primordial Fruit – Restores 15 HP and cures poison. *Red Apple – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. Give to Cyrrus to get to Door O. *Sap Soup – Restores 3 HP and cures poison. *Shroom Shake – Restores 10 HP and cures poison. *Slimy Shroom – Restores 10 HP and cures poison. *Smelly Herb – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. *Super Shroom – Restores 20 HP when touched. *Super Shroom Shake – Restores 20 HP and cures poison. *Ultra Shroom – Restores 50 HP when touched. *Ultra Shroom Shake – Restores 50 HP and cures poison. *Whacka Bump – Restores 30 HP and cures poison. *Yellow Apple – Restores 5 HP and cures poison. '''Miscellaneous Items *Catch Card – Catches an enemy's soul (rarely works). *Catch Card SP – Catches an enemy's soul (almost always works). *Gold Bar – A bar worth around 100 coins. *Gold Bar x3 – A trio of gold bars; worth around 300 coins. *Gold Medal – A medal worth 10,000 points. *HP Plus – Raises HP by 5 permanently. *Mega Star – Makes the player huge and invincible for a short time. *Mystery Box – Becomes a random item when used. *Pal Pill – Summons little buddies to surround and defend the player. *Poison Shroom – Poisons and damages the player. *Power Plus – Raises Attack by 1 permanently. *Sleepy Sheep – Briefly puts enemies to sleep. *Slow Flower – Temporarily slows down time; triples value of coins and points. *Speed Flower – Temporarily speeds up time; triples value of coins and points. *Star Medal – A medal worth 1,000 points. *Stop Watch – Stop enemies in their tracks. '''Important Items *Ancient Clue – Serves as toilet paper for Fleep in Chapter 4-2. *Autograph – In the Piccolo side quest, Paper transforms into this item once Merlumina signs it. *Card Key – Opens the door to the Processing Center in Chapter 5-4. *Cooking Disk – Unlocks a page of the Dining Specializer. (There are seven Cooking Disks in all.) *Crystal Ball – The player needs to deliver this item to Merlee in the Piccolo side quest. *Diet Book – The player would return this to Hagra in Chapter 7-2. *Floro Sprout – A disguise the player will get from O'Chunks in Chapter 5-4. *Elemental Tablets – Needed to obtain Cudge in Chapter 5-2; there are three Tablets-Stone, Fire, and Water. *Golden Card – Unlocks the Hammer Whacker arcade game. *Goldfish Bowl – The player can get this from Pook in Flipside; it becomes the Helmet. *Helmet – A breathing apparatus the player needs in Chapter 4-1; the Goldfish Bowl becomes this item. *Keys – Opens doors in various areas; keys come in several varieties. *Orbs – Needed to create a bridge in Chapter 7-4; there are three Orbs-Yellow, Red, and Blue. *Paper – The player receive this item from Watchitt in the Piccolo side quest. *Return Pipe – Returns the player to Flipside from most chapters. *Training Machine – An exercise machine that the player must deliver to Merluvlee in the Piccolo side quest. *You-Know-What – A mysterious item that the player must deliver to Bestovius in the Piccolo side quest. Bosses *'Chapter 1-3: O'Chunks *'Chapter 1-4:' Fracktail *'Chapter 2-4:' Mimi *'Chapter 3-1:' Bowser *'Chapter 3-2:' Big Blooper *'Chapter 3-3:' Dimentio *'Chapter 3-4:' Francis *'Chapter 4-4:' Mr. L, Brobot *'Chapter 5-2:' O'Chunks *'Chapter 5-4:' O'Cabbage, King Croacus IV *'Chapter 6-2:' Mimi *'Chapter 6-1 (Post-Destruction):' Brobot L-Type *'Chapter 7-2:' Bowser, The Underchomp *'Chapter 7-4:' Bonechill *'Chapter 8-1:' O'Chunks *'Chapter 8-2:' Francis (Optional), Mimi *'Chapter 8-3:' Dimentio *'Chapter 8-4:' Count Bleck, Super Dimentio *'Flipside Pit of 100 Trials:' Wracktail (Optional) *'Flopside Pit of 100 Trials:' Shadoo (Optional) Pixls Pixls are new creatures in the game that give Mario and crew new abilities. There are thirteen in total, four are optional. However, only twelve can be carried, since Tiptron is only available after Tippi disappears. They replace the partners from the previous Paper Mario games, and set the record for the most allies in the series. Also, an odd ladder pixl was seen in beta versions of the game, but was cut out from the final version for unknown reasons. Character Artwork Image:MarioAndTippy.jpg| Mario and Tippi Image:Mariospace.jpg| Mario in a Space Suit Image:Pprpch.jpg| Peach Image:SPM Peach.jpg| Peach Image:Pprbwsr.jpg| Bowser Image:SPMBowser.png| Bowser Image:PAPER LUIGI.jpg| Luigi Image:Mr. L.jpg| Mr. L Image:BrobotArt.jpg| Brobot L-Type Image:merlon.jpg| Merlon Image:Normal bleck2.jpg| Count Bleck Image:CountBleck2_SPM.jpg| Count Bleck Image:OChunks_SPM.png| O' Chunks Image:MimiPaperMario.jpg| Mimi Image:SuperPaperMario_monster-artwork.jpg| "True Mimi" Image:Jester.jpg| Dimentio Image:DimentioPose.JPG| Dimentio Image:Super Dimentiol.PNG| Super Dimentio (Chaos Heart + Dimentio + Mr. L) Image:SPM_Tippi.jpg| Tippi Image:SPM_Thoreau.jpg| Thoreau Image:BoomerPixl.PNG| Boomer Image:Partner.jpg| Slim Image:Partner3.jpg| Thudley Image:Partner2.jpg| Carrie Image:Fleep.PNG| Fleep Image:Cudge.PNG| Cudge Image:Dottie.PNG| Dottie Image:Barry.PNG| Barry Image:SPM Dashell.jpg| Dashell Image:Piccolo.jpg| Piccolo Image:SPM Tiptron.jpg| Tiptron Image:interned.jpg| The InterNed Image:WomanAndPixl.jpg| Nastasia and Tiptron Image:Merlee11.jpg| Merlee Image:CloudGuy.jpg| Bestovius Image:character3.jpg| Howzit Image:SPM_Saffron.jpg| Saffron Image:Dyllis.jpg| Dyliss Image:Redgreen.jpg| Red & Green Image:Squiglet_SPM.jpg| Squiglet Image:SpringEnemy.jpg| Sproing-oing Image:Normal dragon.jpg| Fracktail Image:Normal lizardguy.jpg| Francis Image:Normal robotthings.jpg| Francis' Meowbombs Image:Alien.jpg| Squirps Image:Flint.jpg| Flint Cragley and his Cragnon Crew Image:Flowercreature.jpg| King Croacus IV Image:SuperPaperMario_character_artwork4.jpg| Grambi Image:SuperPaperMario_character_artwork2.jpg| Luvbi Image:SuperPaperMario_character_artwork.jpg| Luvbi Image:Underchomp.jpg| Underchomp Image:Bonechill.jpg| Bonechill Image:Smallsammerguy.jpg| A Small Sammer Guy Image:SuperPaperMario_character_artwork7.jpg| A Sammer Guy Image:Bigsammerguy.jpg| End Boss, the last Big Sammer Guy Image:Welderberg.jpg| Welderburg Image:Logo SPM.png| Game logo Extra Mini Games and Options The Flipside Arcade *Forget Me Not - A card matching game with familiar characters from the game. Missing a few times in one round is a game over. *Mansion Patrol - A shooting game that involves the character shooting boos to get points. This game marks one of the only appearances of Toads in the entire game. *Tilt Island - The player uses the Wii Remote to tilt a small "island" of sorts while collecting food items and dodging enemies. *Hammer Whacker (Unlockable with Golden Card) -The player holds a large hammer and whacks giant shells back at the Koopa Striker that hit the shells towards the player. The Pits of 100 Trials *Flipside Pit of 100 Trials *Flopside Pit of 100 Trials The Sammer Guy Tournament *After the player beats the game, they can also do the Sammer Guy Tournament, this time being able to do the entire 100 gates, without the kingdom being destroyed again. Similarities As with Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, this game contained many similarities and reused elements from the previous games, such as: *All three intros in the Paper Mario series began at at the Mario Brothers' house. *The 2D, 8-bit Mario sprites from the original Super Mario Bros. were featured in this game, just as they were in the previous games. *A red palm tree was seen in the desert, just as it was in the first Paper Mario. As with that one, something had to be done near it in order to trigger something. *This game, too, had its own versions of Merlon, Merlee, and Merluvlee. *As with Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Paper Mario also featured a partner that was used to blow up cracks in walls and reveal hidden areas. *This game also contained a partner with the power to evade enemy attacks, as well as getting pass floors with rising spikes. *''Super Paper Mario'' also contained a partner that could get Mario over spikes and other dangerous terrain. *This game featured a plant boss at the end of Chapter 5, just as the first Paper Mario did. *Lady Bow and Parakarry made cameos in this game, just as they did in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *As with the first and second Paper Mario games, Mario had an ally that knows how to use the Tattle ability. *As with Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, this game, too, contained a main villain that was being used as a pawn the entire time, and an ally to get possessed by the game's final boss. *''Super Paper Mario'', just like the first game, featured a cutscene where an enemy asked questions about Mario and company's weakpoints, and the kinds of things they hate. *''Super Paper Mario'' has a childish shapeshifting character, just like the previous game. *As with Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, this game had its own Jr. Troopa (meaning the most frequently fought boss). *Bowser is fought twice in all three Paper Mario games. *All three Paper Mario games had at least one party member that had to be fought first before they become playable. *The first chapter of all three Paper Mario games took place in a fortress/dungeon-like setting. And just like in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, a large dragon was a boss that was fought at the end. *''Super Paper Mario'' contains a Pit of 100 Trials, as well; and just as it is in the second game, it is entirely optional, and contains a boss that is supposedly more difficult than this game's final boss, along with one that's very similar to the first boss. *In Chapter 8-2, Mario and company are lured into a trap by Mimi, where she tricks them into hitting a blue ! Block, similar to how Yellow Ninjakoopa set a trap for Mario, where he would hit a fake ? Block that caused him to fall through a trap door, as well as the trap that Lord Crump set in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, which was activated by placing the Puni Orb in a fake pedestal. *The final battles of all three Paper Mario games involve a villain becoming invincible, where the items that were collected throughout the game have to be used against them to remove their invincibility barriers. *The final bosses of both Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario offered Mario and his allies a chance to join them, and if "yes" is chosen, then the player's game will be over. *Although Chapter 7 didn't take place in a snowy region like it did in the first two Paper Mario games, it did, however, contain a boss with power over the ice element, just like the first Paper Mario. *Like the other two Paper Mario games, one of Mario's party members is a Koopa. *As with the previous game, Super Paper Mario had an ordinary enemy by the name of "Johnson", as well. *''Super Paper Mario'' and Paper Mario: The Thousand-year Door both have legends involving four heroes. *All three Paper Mario titles involve battling a giant Blooper at some point in the game. References to Other Games *''Game & Watch''- The Flopside Pit of 100 Trials design is based on the design of Game & Watch games. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars''- There is one partner in both games that leaves Mario: Tippi and Geno. *''Super Mario Bros''- When Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser or a Koopa Troopa gets a Mega Star they grow big and look identical to how they do in this game. World 1-1 has been recreated in Chapter 1-1, World 1-2 has been recreated in the Bitlands, and World 2-1 was recreated in Chapter 5-3. Also, whenever Piccolo is in use, she causes the characters to have the exact same sound effects that were in this game. Also, the Koopa Shell item sprite, as well as the ? Block sprites, are both from this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 2''- Francis's to buy list includes something called Cyborg Wart a reference to Wart, the final boss of this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3''- Larry Koopa was mentioned in a video game on Francis' things to buy list, which was called, "Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker". Also, the theme song that plays when the Blooper mini-boss appears in Chapter 3-2 is a remix of the underwater background music that plays in this game. Also, this game has Boos, Boomerang Brothers, and Fire Brothers, which originated from this game. *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link''- When Fracktail gets a glitch he starts off by saying "I am Error" a line taken directly from a character in this game. *''Earthbound''- In Chapter 7-2, the the turn-based Underchomp battle was a parody of the battle system from this game. *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!''- A door guard asks Mario about his Brain Age after completeing a little quiz. *''Paper Mario''- Every partner in this game returns as a Catch Card. Francis also has posters of Lady Bow and Bootler. Tubba Blubba was also mentioned by Francis, stating that there's a TV show called "The Blubbening", which stars him. Also, Mimi makes two direct references to this game. The first part is when she shapeshifts into Bowser and yells at Dimentio for reading her diary (which was a reference to Peach and Twink reading Bowser's diary), and the second part is when Mimi shapeshifts into Merlee, asking Mario and company about their weakpoints, just as Bowser and Kammy did to Peach. Also, at the beginning of the game, Mario has a picture with all eight partners from both this game and its sequel. Also, the noise that plays when an enemy is defeated (when it disappears) is the noise that plays in Paper Mario when an enemy disappears, only sped up. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''- Every partner in this game returns as a Catch Card. Francis also has plush toys of the Yoshi Kid, Vivian, Bobbery, and Pennington, along with a poster of Petuni. Sir Grodus and the X-Nauts are also referenced by him when he mentioned the TV shows, "The Grodus Chronicles" and "Starship X-Naut". On Francis' things to buy list, he wants a Ms. Mowz doll with "real smooching action", as well as the DVD, "From Bedrawk: The Rawk Hawk Story". A Magnus von Grapple action figure was also on that list. Additionally, Fracktail and Wracktail are homages to Hooktail and Bonetail. Also, at the beginning of the game, Mario has a picture of all seven parters from this game (with Flurrie being the most noticeable), as well as the parters from the first game. *''Luigi's Mansion''- The Mini-Game Mansion Patrol takes place in the foyer of the mansion from this game. *''Wii Shop Channel'' - When Fracktail searches information about Mario (event before Dimention "hacked" his technology), his pupil changes into the ring-formed loading icon from the Wii Shop Channel, and making the same sounds as well. When done searching, the loading sound stopped, and Fracktail got his previous pupil back. References in Later Games *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''- The trophies, Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Bowser, Paper Peach, Wedding Bowser and Wedding Peach all reference the story of this game in the description. Count Bleck, Tippi, and O'Chunks also appear as Stickers. Possible Theatrical Adaption Seth Gordon, director of The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters, has considered adapting Super Paper Mario into a film. The movie, he feels, would play off of the popularity of 3D film, using three-dimensional segments to represent flipping. Despite his enthusiasm and experience, however, it is unknown if Gordon, who last mentioned the idea in late 2007, was ever able to contact Nintendo on the possibility.Gameworld Network (Accessed on 6-9-09) On the subject of an animated Mario in general, Charles Martinet doubts such a project would be greenlighted, although he would support any possibility.Kotaku (Accessed on 6-9-09) Quotes Main article: List of Quotes in Super Paper Mario Beta Elements Main article: Beta_Elements#Super_Paper_Mario Trivia *Interestingly, unlike the previous Paper Mario Games, there is no boss battle in or the underground of the the Main Hub (Flipside & Flopside). *The Light Prognosticus confirms the possibility of a sequel to Super Paper Mario: according to Merlon and Nolrem, the last page says that, even if Count Bleck (or Dimentio, as Super Dimentio) is beaten, the Dark Prognosticus and The Void is just pushed into the future at an unknown and uncertain point and time. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, a certain videogame-obsessed Toad found in Petalburg mentions constantly playing "the new Paper Mario game," apparently Super Paper Mario, if talked to after the game is beaten. Notably, he mentions that this new Paper Mario game will be pleasing to fans of Luigi, indicating that Luigi's playability or the inclusion of Mr. L in Super Paper Mario may have been in planning stages even during the development of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *The game has a noticeably darker theme to it than most previous Mario games, with scenes like Mimi cracking her neck and transforming; King Sammer's Kingdom being obliterated into a white void; Bowser, Peach, and Luigi seemingly dying; and quite a few others. The very plot is much more darker, revolving around the impending destruction of all worlds, dimensions, and living things. *This is the first Paper Mario game that Kammy Koopa does not appear in, though in the beginning, an unnamed Magikoopa (which is possibly Kamek) stands next to Bowser. On a somewhat related note, this is also the only game in the series where a Clubba does not appear as the boss of the third chapter. *Many puzzles in Super Paper Mario are carry-ons from earlier games in the Paper Mario series, notably the torch-secret-sequence puzzles that is found in the original Paper Mario. *There was one change in the game's script in the PAL English version of Super Paper Mario, in which Dimentio insults Luigi by calling him a "Pushover", as opposed to his original insult, in which was to call Luigi's mustache a "shag". *Initially, the game's score system only features 7 digits (ex: 0'055'555, notice the zeros before the fives meaning the scoring system was supposed to stop at 7 digits.) However, it is possible to exceed the supposed 9'999'999 score limit, by getting up to 10'000'000+ (10 million, meaning 8 numbers instead of the initial 7 maximum) points and continuing gaining points, while still increasing levels for some time to come. Why they decided to add a number after exceeding 9'999'999 points is an enigma as getting up to 9'999'999 points is quite long and tedious without using any "scoring methods." Links *Official Site (USA) *Official Site (Japan) *Official Site (Europe) References Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Platforming Games Category:RPGs